In a known manner, a marking machine includes a marking head fitted with at least one marking member, of the roller or punch type. The marking head is configured to apply a marking force on an article, by means of the marking member, in particular with the interposition of a marking tape which makes it possible to create a pattern on the outer surface of the article.
In the case of marking by hot stamping by means of a silicone rubber roller, this roller is surrounded by heating means, such as heating tiles. In order for the roller to get heated in a satisfactory manner between the marking of two articles, the roller must have dimensions larger than the dimensions of the article to be marked, for example, about three times greater. For example, if the article is a glass bottle having a diameter equal to 85 millimeters (mm), the roller has a diameter of the order of 260 mm. These dimensions are relatively large, which complicates the manufacture and assembly of the roller on the marking head and increases the cost of the machine.